


I'm Under Your Control

by suckmymika



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Angst, Gruvia - Freeform, Multi, tartaros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suckmymika/pseuds/suckmymika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Keyes gets a new pawn to do his dirty work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Under Your Control

On the battle site of what's left of the Tartaros cube, Plutogrim. The Necromancer Etherious has a strong advantage. Juvia can’t attack the Etherious because of his body type, and instead is on the defense being attacked by the Necromancer. Currently the Necromancer has a strong hold on Juvia with his tentacle like appendages. His grip is only getting stronger and stronger to the point where Juvia can’t breathe and her body is being squeezed extremely hard. Juvia passes out from the extreme pain and her body goes limp in his hold. 

 

The Necromancer drops her body and then he uses Khakkhara to attack Juvia with his Magical Barrier Particles, it pierces her body and she starts bleeding out on the ground. Lucy sees that Juvia isn’t moving and she starts to see the blood seep out onto the ground. “JUVIA!” Lucy screams across the battle ground. 

 

She tries to get up and see if the Water Mage is okay but unfortunately her body is still in a state where she can’t move. “Somebody help, Juvia is bleeding!” Lucy screams out for someone to come help because she can’t move but no one is nearby and they’re involved in their own battles. 

 

“Juvia will be under my control, now.” Keyes said using his Curse. “No! Let Juvia go!” Lucy says trying to crawl over to her. “Shes of no use to you now, shes dead.” Keyes says. “N-No..She's not dead!” Lucy says with tears running down her face. “Believe me, now?” Keyes says activating his Curse on Juvia’s corpse. 

 

The face Juvia has when she wakes up is one Lucy hasn’t seen since Juvia was in Phantom Lord. Juvia’s eyes had no pupils, they were just faded over blue, and the expression she had on her face was questionable. “Juvia go find Gray and Silver.” Keyes orders her. “W-What are you gonna do?” Lucy asks fearing what's about to happen. “Silver was planning on rebelling against us.” Keyes says. 

 

In another part of the battle field. There was two ice mages, Father and Son hugging after a tough battle that occurred earlier. “Oh who’s this lovely woman?” Silver says as he sees Juvia approaching them. “Oh Juvia, what are you doing here?” Gray asks curiously. “Juvia knows what Silver-sama was planning.” she says in a monotone like voice. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met?” Silver says confused. “Juvia, did you defeat your opponent already?” Gray asks changing the topic. 

 

“Juvia won’t let Silver-sama get away with rebelling against us.” Juvia says walking closer and closer to them. “Juvia, what are you talking about?” Gray asks also confused now. As Juvia walks closer and closer she says something in a whisper, Water Nebula! Silver is pierced by her attack and falls down to the ground. “Juvia, what are you doing?! He's not the enemy.” “Silver-sama learned specific magic and was gonna try to take out Tartaros next on his list.” Juvia says. 

 

“How do you even know these things?!” Silver says as he gets up. “Keyes-san informed Juvia on the situation at hand.” “Why are you taking his orders?!” Gray walks up to her. “Gray, wait.” Gray stops halfway over. “What?” “I don’t think she is doing this of her own will.” Silver says walking up to Juvia. Silver puts his fingers on her neck. “As I thought, there's no pulse.” “Don’t touch Juvia! Juvia is here to punish you!” “Water Nebula!” Juvia attacks Silver and backs up to form some distance. “N-No pulse?..” Gray asks in shock. 

 

“Yes, her corpse is being controlled by Keyes the same way as I am.” Silver informs Gray. ‘Juvia would never loose a battle, she's got the strength of a Fairy Tail mage!’ Gray says in his head. “Juvia is tired of waiting, Juvia will get this over with quickly!” “Water Slicer!” Juvia’s water like scythe cuts through Silver’s already dead body. “Aghh.” Silver falls to the ground. “Juvia stop this!” Gray says approaching her. “Juvia is sorry, Gray-sama but this is an order and Juvia must obey.” “Water Slicer!” But this time it's aimed at Gray and it slices his body from his head to his toe. 

  
Out of nowhere Keyes appears to check on Juvia’s progress. “Juvia, finish them already.” The Necromancer says getting impatient. Juvia summons up all her strength into this one attack, “WATER SLICER!” This time her attack is 10x more powerful and it's a fatal blow to whoever her opponent is. Keyes deactivates his curse that lives in Silver’s body. “Now, Juvia. Your time has come.” He says turning to her and deactivates his curse. Both Silver and Juvia’s bodies drop dead to the ground. “J-Juvia..Dad..” Gray says before his eyes close and his body goes cold. “Now, to get rid of those other Fairies.” The Necromancer says as he disappears


End file.
